


River Wishes

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: What happens when you speak your wishes out loud? Do you really ruin the chance of them coming true? Or will it just speed up the inevitable?





	River Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just felt like writing a blow job scene.

"Last one to the river is rotten meat!" A strong voice called out in the forest. The tall trees shook as three lively boys raced through the roots and brush. Quick feet trampled across the familiar terrain.

"Hey Luffy, no cheating!" A softer yet still just as loud voice rang out. The thundering trio whipped through the foliage and across the fields. The youngest of the group was taking advantage of his unusual power to swing from one tall sap to another. A determined blonde teen followed just behind him in the branches. His speed was second only to his agile movements. His muscles danced with grace under his aristocratic clothes. He commanded the forest trees much like a monkey, quick and calculating. The last of the group was the most stubborn and straight forward. His large black boots beat against the ground and shook the shrubs near him as he ran the shortest path. His skin dotted with perspiration as his whole body used in perfect unison. 

"First!" Both Ace and Sabo shouted as they screeched to a halt in front of the river. Ace left a trail of dirt upturned under his boots after having to break his jog. Sabo clenched his fists closed to stifle the burning from the bark scratching up his hands. 

"You wish you were first!" Sabo shouted. "I was here before you even laid eyes on the river." He pushed his brother's shoulder as to make the argument stick better. 

"No way! You just don't want to admit you got turned around in the trees. I won fare and square." Ace retorted. He gave a friendly punch to the other teen's arm. 

"Fiiiiiirst!" A high pitched shout called out as the third boy swung in from the tree tops. The smallest teen hurdled towards them and crashed into the other two, causing all three of them to land in the shallow river. 

"Haha, too late Lu. I already won." Ace ruffled the younger boy's hair. 

"Ace doesn't want to admit he lost to me. And you!" Sabo took both of Luffy's rubbery cheeks in his hands and pulled. "Watch where you land. If we weren't here you could have drowned." 

"But you were here!" Luffy pouted. 

"Hurry up and undress we gotta clean up before it gets too late." Ace pointed out. "We're having our story telling contest tonight next to the campfire and still need to set up for it while the sun is out."

"If you'd listened to me and didn't go an extra three rounds with that tiger, we would already have everything set up." Sabo scolded. 

"What? That saber toothed kitten asked for it!" The taller boy argued. He stood up and continued arguing about how much the cat wanted to toy with him as he stripped his soggy shorts off. His long curly hair dripped water down his freckled face as he recounted the match. Ace threw a few punches to the air as he talked about the match before peeling the light yellow shirt off of him. 

"I was there. You don't have to remind me." Sabo laughed as his nimble fingers worked all the buttons on his jacket, shirt, and pants. His outfit seemed more complicated than most puzzles they dug out of gray terminal. "Besides, you made half of that up." Layer after layer descended from his skin and were hung up on the near by branches. 

"He did suplex the thing!" Luffy joined in. "That part was so cool! I can't believe you lifted his all the way up!" Luffy had found himself back on the river bank as he threw off his shorts and red shirt. His fingers instinctively played with the straw hat in his hands as he laughed and relived the moment. 

"Right!?" Ace boasted. "Of course only your coolest brother could lift up a beast five times his own size." 

"Or the dumbest one." Sabo smirked more to himself than to the others. 

"You want to fight? I'm pretty sure we have a draw to settle." Ace roared with determination and excitement. 

"Yeah, and it will be in my favor. Face it, I'm the stronger one." Sabo stuck his tongue out and ran into the cold running river.

"Hear that, Lu? We're having a rematch tomorrow. Be sure to cheer for your favorite brother, me!" Ace puffed out his chest as he sauntered into the water.

"I call winner." Luffy shouted as he sat on the bank. His hands strummed the ripples in the water as he looked down in distaste. 

"No one's going to fight you if you smell like a boar's butt." Sabo pointed out. His pale hands splashed at the water and soaked the youngest brother. 

"Hey! You know I hate bathes." Luffy shot back. 

"And we can't stand your stink." Ace joined in. "Just take a quick dip and wash up."

"We're here in case you get swept out of the shallows again." Sabo swam up to the river edge and raised a hand to the youngest. "I'll hold on to you if you need." 

"I think we need to just tie him to one of these rocks and let the river wash over him. It would be like one of those washing machine things." Ace swam over to the others and pulled the hesitant teen into the water. As promised the two older boys sat on either side of Luffy as he washed up.

"Maybe we should just get a can tub for our place, like what Dadan had." Sabo suggested. 

"We're way too big to fit into that now. Even Luffy would find it a bit tight." Ace cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face. The cold river water felt amazing after such a long hot day. It was great for washing away the dirt and sweat of his fight. 

"What if we find some metal scraps and weld them together for a tub?" Sabo offered. He had watched the tired teen lazily graze his skin with soap and decided to help Luffy wash up. At this point Luffy wouldn't even be able to pick up a sponge since he was so drained. 

"We'd have to figure out a water system if we did that. Maybe expand our stock? Or even divert part of the stream near the tree?" Ace's hands scrubbed the dirt and mud from Luffy's short black hair as he muttered on and on about how best to go about it. 

"I'm getting out." Luffy murmured with what little strength he had left. Sabo and Ace looked him over and splashed him a few more times before they pulled him out of the water. 

"You okay, Loof?" Sabo asked as he laid the teen out. 

"I'll be fine. Once I'm up I'll head back. Meet you two at the tree house for story night!" Luffy smiled already feeling much better. 

"Guess we can take our time in the river than." Ace joked.

"Why not?" Sabo agreed. "It's been awhile since we relaxed like this. The weather is perfect for it." Sabo gave his youngest brother and pat on the shoulder and slipped back into the water. 

"No kidding. This cold water is amazing!" Ace gave the smallest teen a wave before running and jumping back in. He made quite the splash as he fell in. 

"Enjoy your death water!" Luffy mocked as he grabbed his clothes. He stuck his tongue out and started on his way back. 

 

It was hard to tell just how long the two teens had stayed in the water. The sun had started to set and the nocturnal life in the forest noisily woke up. The two boys joked, swam, washed up, and talked their time away. A soft orange kissed the tall trees around them and bathed the world in a gentile warmth. 

"If you could do anything," Sabo asked. "what would you do?"

"Easy, punch my old man in the jaw." Ace laid on his back floating in the river. 

"Anything not involving grave robbing?" Sabo joked. 

"Set out to sea and become a great pirate."

"No shit." Sabo sarcastically replied. "I already know about that dream." 

"Then why ask?" Ace rolled his head towards his brother's direction. 

"I figured you might have other dreams or ambitions. I forgot who I was talking to though." Sabo swam over to a rock and leaned against it to rest. 

"Fine, then what is something you dream of?" Ace shot back. 

"Lots of things. For this country's system to break down, to find treasure, or meaning in life. Hell man, I want to know what a blow job feels like or how to hunt new animals. What kind of cultures are out there or what living in a cold climate is like. There's so much we haven't experienced yet." Sabo laid his head back and stared off into the sky as if running through a list of things he wanted to try. 

"I think I get it now. Yeah, I want to know what a blow job feels like too." Ace responded. 

"Out of all that you took away the bit about the blow job. You really know how to ruin a mood." Sabo smirked. "It's normal though, right? To want to feel something like that. Or even want to have sex?" 

"Yeah. So what if we wonder about what it's like to give oral? It will happen one day, right?" Ace shrugged to himself and started to swim around again. All this sudden talk of sex started to get his blood going. 

"Giving? Wait you want to give a blow job?" Sabo sat up and watched the raven haired teen splashing around. 

"Don't you?"

"I never really thought of it. I always just wanted to know what it felt like getting one." Sabo hummed to himself trying to figure out if it was weird that he wanted one or never thought to give one. 

"Then... why don't we?" Ace asked as he swam closer to Sabo. "Would that be odd?"

"I-!" Sabo felt the words get caught in his throat as he looked over at the other teen. Ace had drawn himself closer and they were both awkwardly looking at one another. "We're brothers." Sabo offered. 

"So it is odd?" Ace asked.

"Only if, uh, um. If you're okay with it than we could... try." Sabo found himself flustered and fighting to make a real sentence. 

"Here, sit up on the rock." Ace grabbed under Sabo's arms and lifted the leaner boy onto the smooth river rock he had been resting against. The blond boy spread his legs apart and tried to find a comfortable way to sit. Somehow knowing what was about to happen made getting settled impossible. "You're already getting hard."

"It's because you're looking." Sabo admitted. He felt fire crawling across his skin as Ace's soft eyes glided over him. It was a new feeling. 

"I've seen you naked lots of times."

"But it's never been sexual before." Sabo huffed out. 

"Did you want it to be?" Ace asked as if picking up on something in Sabo's voice. A mischievous tongue flicked out from behind Ace's devilish smile. It licked at Sabo's shaft to taste the treat to come. He laid his tongue flat against the member and slowly licked all the way up, causing a loud gasp from the other teen. The blond boy felt himself grasping at the rock to steady himself as fire engulfed his lower regions. Never in a hundred years could he have imagined it feeling so good so quickly. 

Ace repeated the action a few times to get his rhythm and an idea of what he was doing. His deep charcoal eyes rested heavily on the head of Sabo's member as he lapped at the skin. He pulled away and left a soft kiss on the tip. Those lips must have been made of fire and clouds to feel so damn good. Sabo gasped out in excitement as Ace's lips pressed against his head again for a longer kiss. The heat was enticing. He could only think about how much better sliding inside his brother's mouth would feel. 

As if able to read minds, Ace parted his lips and slid his head down on Sabo's member. The teen gasped and tried to push himself deeper in, only to find Ace's hands pinning his hips to the rock. The fire roared and hypnotized Sabo. Ace's tongue went to work pressing against him and licking him every which way. It was more to explore how to act, what made the teen moan, and test the waters before going further. It wasn't until Ace swirled his tongue around the bottom of Sabo's head that the blond boy let out a sharp curse. His body tensed and his head flung back as stars danced in his clenched eyes. He knew he was sensitive there but he didn't know just how euphoric it could be. 

A soft tongue circled around him a few more times with a little bit of licking and sucking in between each time. Sabo's body tensed more and started to squirm under the action. The pleasure was overwhelming. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't stay still. "No-" He huffed out. "No more. It's too much right there." 

Without missing a beat, Ace's mouth descended lower. Sabo could feel his whole member slide into the hot wet abyss. Pleasure washed over him anew. The pressure was more than he could have ever hoped for. Ace slid up and down the shaft slowly as if experiencing his own wonders and pleasure. Sabo relaxed into the dance Ace lead. The raven haired teen started to go faster as he established what felt good and how to turn his head slightly each time he pulled up. 

"This feels amazing." Sabo sighed in ecstasy. He leaned his thin frame over and watched Ace's head bob up and down between his legs. There was something even more exciting about watching him do it than just sitting back and feeling it. The sight was so lude and sexy. "Do you think you could play with... with my...." Sabo felt the request heat up his cheeks as he tried to ask Ace for more. Was it too much? Would he be too selfish? 

Ace hummed against the soft flesh inside his mouth. Trying to hear the rest of the sentence. His pace slowed to cox the suggestion out of the other teen. 

"...with my balls?" Sabo finished softly. The words tumbled out of his lips like acorns from a tree , heavy and nearly unnoticed. He bit his bottom lip waiting for Ace to reject the idea, but the boy just continued to slide up and down his shaft all the same. Sabo opened his mouth to ask the same thing a second time when he felt a hand caress his balls. The action took him by surprise and cause a sudden gasp to pass his lips. 

Ace's fingers softly caressed and pulled at the tight skin as his mouth picked up the pace a bit more. Stimulation from both sides left Sabo dizzy and unable to conjure up any more thoughts. The fire inside him licked at his thighs and stomach. It started to rage out of control the more Ace continued to play and suck. 

Sabo's toes curled under him as his muscles dared to tighten once again. There was a burst of pleasure that threatened to burst through his entire body. "Ace, slow down. I'm going to cum if you keep this up." Sabo rested a hand on the other teen's head as if to enforce his words. Stubborn onyx eyes lifted their glance towards the clouded blue ones that swam in pleasure. Ace continued his pace and kept softly playing with Sabo's balls. Daring him to finish and climax. 

"Really Ace. I'm going to cum." Sabo said with more urgency. If he didn't stop soon it might just be too late. The obsidian eyes closed and Ace slid his mouth as far down on Sabo as he could. The blond teen felt his entire dick inside the warm, wet mouth. It was too late now. That alone sent him over the edge. He tensed up and grabbed Ace's hair in his fists as he came. Hot white cum poured from him down the other's throat as he released. A heavy moan tumbled from his mouth as he did. 

Ace gently sucked as Sabo's orgasm shook his slim body. It wasn't until the blond teen was laying back panting that Ace released him and slid off the pulsing member. Saliva and a few stings of sticky cream coloured cum connected his lips to the spent member. "That was better than I could have ever imagined." Ace admitted. 

"I'm pretty sure that's what I'm supposed to say." Sabo laughed as he pulled himself back up after an earth shattering orgasm. "You sure you haven't done that before?"

"No one could ever afford it." Ace teased. He splashed some water at the tired teen and started to swim away before retaliation could lead Sabo to kick water into his face. "Oh shit. It's late!" 

The two boys turned their gazes sky ward to see the last of the setting sun. Pinks and oranges that once highlighted the clouds were giving way to the soft blues of twilight. Stars glimmered in the vast expanse above while a sweet smelling wind ruffled the tree leaves. 

"Luffy's going to be mad if we don't hurry up." Sabo jumped up and took a second to find his footing before hopping onto the river bank. He grabbed his clothes off the branches and started to shimmy back into them. "We're uh... are we going to mention this to him?" Sabo tentatively asked. 

Ace swam over to the bank and shook himself off as best he could. His dark wet hair whipped wildly much like a soggy pups. "It's not like us to keep secrets from one another." He pulled his pants on and threw his shoes and shirt over his shoulder. There seemed to be an unease in Sabo's demeanor as they walked back to the tree house. Their steps fell quietly among the grass and shrubs of the forest floor. "Only if he asks." Ace finally said. 

"It's not that I want to hide it." Sabo squirmed under his clothes. "There's a lot going through my head right now. Just give me time to sort it out?" He flashed a worried smile to the other teen. 

"Course. I'm here for you no matter what. That's what brothers are for ya idiot." Ace smiled and gave a light punch to Sabo's arm. 

"Yeah, you're right. I know Luffy lives by that code too." Sabo gave a soft laugh and ruffled his damp curls. "Brothers till we die."


End file.
